


far too long

by maybemochas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Time Skip, School Uniforms, Smut, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemochas/pseuds/maybemochas
Summary: After five long years the majority of the gang has returned to the monastery to fight for a future of freedom. Felix and Sylvain fight for a future they can have with each other and even in times of war find comfort and support in each other.That being said, a war can pull people away from their lives for longer than it should be allowed. So when Sylvain finds his old uniform and they finally have a moment to themselves, it only makes sense that they'd make the best of it.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	far too long

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for the amazing and wonderful, super talented cherry who makes some of the softest and spiciest sylvix art out there 💕🍒
> 
> here's a link!! https://twitter.com/cherryconke/status/1192853083119702016?s=20

There was never a dull day at the monastery ever since the promise made five years ago brought together a ragtag collection of students back the very same day the lost professor was returned to Fargus and their beloved students.

Everyone had made their choice. Some from the Empire chose to side with the friends they held close rather than their country. The majority of the Blue Lions had tried to support Dimitri but he was too far gone. “A completely feral beast.” as Felix put it the night their group decided to split from the mad prince.

Claude’s aspirations were by far the most idealistic for those who gathered at the monastery. A world without bias based upon crests or social status. Where it didn’t matter who you loved or where you came from because everyone was just. Human.

Needless to say, after having such a rough time following a man who only cared about the death of the empress, it was an easy decision for the remaining Blue Lions to join the Alliance’s cause.

_Especially_ Sylvain. Dear Goddess. 

Felix had been so worried about him after they split off from the others. Leaving Dimitri behind was hard enough but at least something they could comfort themselves with was the reminder that they did all they could for him and the prince would have just dragged them down with him on his warpath that led to nothing but bloodshed and insanity had they stayed.

But what _really_ fucked with Sylvain, honestly, fucked with Felix too, was that Ingrid chose Dimitri over them. To put it more accurately she chose _Glenn_ over them, which honestly… after everything they’d been through, Felix felt betrayed. He had thought that while they agreed they had their different views that it was better to live for the living, not the dead.

Apparently he was the only one who actually meant what he said back during those simpler days. People say it’s in times of crisis that true colors are revealed and Felix didn’t quite get it before but he sure as hell did now. It was easier to lie when life was safe.

Things had felt pretty hopeless at first. They had no idea where Ashe was and Dedue had perished long ago according to Dimitri. Annette and Mercedes did their best to stay positive but it was hard on all of them. If it hadn’t been for Claude and the familiar faces from the Golden Deer, it was very possible that Felix might not have seen the light return to his _real_ family’s eyes for a long time, if ever and that terrified him when he thought on it too long.

Mercedes and Annette wanted to fight for a peaceful world of acceptance. Sylvain wanted a world unburdened by crestlines. A world where someone could just be _themself_. A world where what happened to Miklan wouldn’t happen again. At least, not because of a crest.

Felix wasn’t like them. He agreed with a lot of Claude’s ambitions, but he was never very politically motivated to begin with. In all honesty, a part of him wanted Dimitri to pull through and become the king they needed. But this wasn’t an unsatisfying future to fight for either.

Being at the monastery again felt the same, yet so much different. Places he had no feelings attached to suddenly would cause him to remember things, sometimes bittersweetly and other times just filling him with an aching and lonely _sadness_.

But at the same time it was so much better than before. 

The bonds that had been broken by the war were rekindling and stronger than ever now that everyone reunited. Now that everyone had _hope_.

The best of all was the way Sylvain came to life here, working for this future. A future he admitted to Felix the night they agreed to join the alliance that he wanted more than anything. Not just because of the whole crest thing, but because it was a future with Felix in it. And how _that_ mattered to him more than anything.

It was a future Felix wanted too. He was never good with admitting how he felt and was even _worse_ at putting it into words, but Felix will never forget the way Sylvain’s face lit up when he admitted that he wanted it just as much as Sylvain did.

It had been quite some time since then, and everything was finally getting settled. Pulling together people and resources on top of field missions was hard enough as is, but there was the matter of the condition of their home base as well.

Getting the monastery back in shape had been hard, dangerous work. None of them were exactly carpenters or had previous experience with repairing a giant church. 

They had strength (stored in the Raphael) and smarts (stored in the Ignatz) so they somehow managed, but it wasn’t until now that they had finally cleared out enough of the rubble and restructured the caving in walls and stairs that they were able to safely allow people on the upper floors.

Which is how Felix found himself helping Sylvain go through his old room to try and make it functional again the second he finished with his own. Since Sylvain wouldn’t stop pouting until he caved and reluctantly agreed to help.

Despite the damage and how inaccessible the upper floors had been when they arrived, it was clear that it hadn’t always been that way. A lot of the rooms had been ransacked over the years, mainly the dorms that most of the nobility had stayed in.

Felix’s room was practically untouched, which Sylvain grumbled about like a child because unlike Felix, his was a disaster and a half.

“I still think that it’s weird that literally not a single thing in your room has so much as _budged_ in the past five years.” Sylvain whined for the hundredth time as he finished moving the knocked over furniture and picking up what random knick knacks that random girls of the past had gifted him that weren’t stolen in the raids were left.

Felix sighed as he pulled off the dusty sheets off of Sylvain’s bed as Mercedes had told them all to do when she gave them clean replacements. “I just didn’t have anything worth stealing. The only valuables I had were my swords and I didn’t leave those behind.”

That was actually only a half truth. There had been a book hidden under his bed that he immediately scrambled to see if it was still there the second he had access to his old room again. He had always regretted forgetting to grab it when everything went to shit and the war began, but by some miracle of the goddess it was still there and okay.

The worn down book was one of the only sentimental items he kept. A story of a swordsman who traveled in search of a purpose and finding it in himself. The protagonist always reminded him of Glenn. Even though his older brother spoke of knighthood and honor just like everyone else, there was always _more_ than that in what he did and Felix admired him for it.

He wanted to be like Glenn and the book had only made him want to pick up a sword even more. He still remembered the way Glenn laughed and smiled at him when Felix was trying to steal Glenn’s sword in the middle of the night despite the weapon being twice the size of the tiny four year old child that he was.

The tongue lashing and brutal training he got the next day as a result? One of the best and worst experiences of his life.

Felix sighed and shook his head as he finished making the bed. The memories were bittersweet. He’d healed somewhat when it came to Glenn but there was a lot still unresolved. Especially with his father.

Felix shook his head and sighed, realising he was getting lost in troublesome thoughts again that would only lead to an existential crisis.

“Remind me again why I’m the one making your bed?” He asked, trying to sound irritated, but actually felt a bit like a soft romantic idiot at the domesticity of it all. He’d been getting a bit too wrapped up in his head lately, but Sylvain always kept him grounded, even if he’d never admit that out loud.

“Because we both know how fucked I am when it comes to fitted sheets.” Sylvain laughed as he opened his closet.

“Woah-ho-ho. What do we have here?” Sylvain grinned as he rummaged through his old belongings, finding one of the few things left that didn’t get ransacked in the past five years of the monastery being abandoned.

Felix finished replacing the sheets, only bothering to turn to see what the big deal was about, only to be met with the sight of Sylvain trying (and failing) to put back on his old school uniform jacket.

“What are you doing?” He asked flatly, despite the answer being more than obvious. At the very least the way Sylvain froze when he realized he’d been caught was amusing. It almost made Felix smile. Almost.

“Noooothing?” 

“You’re obviously way too big for that thing now, idiot.” Felix sighed as he came over to help Sylvain get out of the jacket he had somehow managed to get stuck and twisted up in.

Sylvain opened his mouth to say something witty back only to wince in pain as Felix tugged almost unkindly at the jacket, pulling his arms at a painful angle. “A-Ahh, ouch Felix. Fuck!”

Felix rolled his eyes as they finally pried the jacket off of Sylvain. “Oh please, stop being such a baby.”

Goddess he was _not_ going to think about how the sounds Sylvain just made might have made him feel a certain way. He was not some… Goddess he wasn't _Sylvain_. Felix may admit to being in love with the fool despite everything but being in love didn’t mean he started to think with his dick, unlike a certain someone.

It was just because they hadn't had any privacy lately. That was it. Just some pent up frustration getting to his head. Ridiculous.

Felix almost moved to toss the jacket to the desk when he paused at the odd look that was suddenly written across Sylvain’s face as he stared at Felix. Specifically at the wrinkled up blazer in his hand still.

“What?”

Sylvain only stared a moment longer before he blinked, realizing that Felix had addressed him. “Hm? Oh, nothing. Nothing.”

Felix quirked an eyebrow as he placed a hand on his hip, not buying the dismissal for even a second. “You were staring.”

“Was I?” Sylvain chuckled nervously as his hand came up to rub at the back of his neck, a habit Felix had been able to pick up on for as long as he could remember. “I just spaced out a bit, that’s all.”

His eyes darted to the blazer once more before he looked up at Felix again, something tentative held in his eyes as he bit his lip. “Y’know… that thing would probably fit you by now.”

Felix’s eyebrows rose as he held up the jacket and inspected it. He remembered back in their school days how he would always admire the way how despite their age, Sylvain had filled his uniform way better than any student should ever legally.have been allowed to. 

If he had worn Sylvain’s uniform back then it would have been comically too large for him but now…

“I guess.” he muttered as he eyed the article of clothing before frowning back at Sylvain. “Are you just trying to say I’m still small? I _will_ kill you, y’know.”

Sylvain snorted as he closed the distance and placed his arms on Felix's biceps, leaning in to press a kiss to his forehand. "Of course not. I just got a bit nostalgic is all."

Felix tilted his head, "Why? It's not like I ever wore this before, yet you specifically mentioned the idea of me wearing it."

"Well not _specifically_…" Sylvain huffed as his eyes darted to the side.

“Sylvain.” One flat and unimpressed look was all it took for Sylvain to crumble, which was a bit surprising. He usually put up more of a fight when something flustered him or was hard to admit. Just went to show just how much the past month had kept them far too busy.

“Alright, okay.” Sylvain sighed as he kept his eyes looking anywhere but Felix’s face. It was embarrassing enough the first time he brought up something like this, so the fact that there was _more_ only made him feel more like he was the only one with weird.. Fixations.

“So you know how back then we were both pining hard despite never acting on anything?”

Felix rolled his eyes, “Yes, we were both idiots. Mainly you. Your point?”

Sylvain snorted, “Fair.” His bit his lip, drawing Felix’s attention to it on instinct. Even when Sylvain wasn’t actually trying to be attractive he still just _was. _It was infuriating and a blessing from the goddess herself both at the same time.

“Well I may have… _fantasized_… about the idea of you.. well.” 

Felix’s eyes widened as he looked down at the clothing in his hands before shooting Sylvain a look. “You’re joking.”

Sylvain’s face actually started to turn red enough to match his hair as he moved to snatch the blazer back, “I’m not, but it was just some stupid kid version of me being a horny mess. I shouldn’t have brought it up-”

It was Sylvain’s turn to be surprised as Felix stepped out of Sylvain’s reach with ease, a small smirk on his face as he held the jacket away from the taller man.

“You say that as if you’re not still like that.” He said with light amusement as his eyes raked over Sylvain’s body before meeting his gaze, causing the other to shiver at the look in his eyes.

“I’ve gotten better.” Sylvain said, suddenly feeling his mouth go dry.

“Is that so..” Felix hummed before looking down at the jacket once more before slowly and purposely putting it on, always enjoying the feeling of knowing he had Sylvain’s full attention. It was almost a perfect fit, just a bit loose but it felt comfortable. He definitely could get away with wearing it in public if the idea wasn't so humiliating. 

He lifted his arms after adjusting it a bit and looked up at Sylvain. “Well?”

Sylvain’s hands moved on instinct as he reached out and pulled Felix closer to him by grabbing onto the bottom of the jacket. The way Felix stumbled at the sudden shift caused him to find purchase by his hands grasping at Sylvain’s chest for balance. He huffed and glared up at Sylvain without any actual fire behind it. “You could just use your words.”

“Yeah, but then I wouldn’t be able to do this.” Sylvain grinned as he swooped down to press his mouth against Felix’s who let out a pleased hum as he let his arms move up and wrap around the back of Sylvain’s neck.

It was nice. They hadn't had time to just breathe each other in like this and be intimate in what felt like ages. Far longer than either would have liked, but that's what happened when you were fighting a war.

Sylvain seemed to be far more keen on the _intimate _part of things as his hands drifted down, down, down until he was cupping Felix's ass. 

Felix's pulled back, keeping his arms draped over his lover's shoulders as he shot him a look.

"This was what you wanted from the second you asked for my help. Why am I not surprised?"

What did surprise him was the way Sylvain squeezed his ass and pulled him closer again, causing him to gasp and tighten his arms around him.

A deep chuckle left the taller man as he bent down and began pressing kisses along Felix's jawline, each less innocent than the last. 

"Perhaps…"

Felix sighed with content as he let Sylvain hold him and continue for a moment before it was his turn to crank things up a notch as he pulled back his arms and grabbed a fistful of Sylvain's dark teal shirt and pulled. Sylvain's startled yelp was soon replaced with laughter as he was more or less manhandled into sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Guess I'm not the only one that- _mmph!"_

Felix didn't give him the satisfaction of finishing whatever sexual taunt he was about to make, cutting him off instead by straddling him and pressing his mouth against Sylvain's roughly.

Sylvain's hands came up to Felix's back and kept him close as Felix led the makeout session. He liked it when Felix took over. The way they kissed when Felix took charge always left him absolutely breathless.

The raven haired man kissed just the same way that he fought. It was rough and strong, yet skilled and precise all the same. He was unrelenting and didn't hesitate to use every opening to his advantage.

They were both human though, and humans needed to breathe _eventually. _When Felix finally pulled back their breaths were hot and labored. If he wasn't so turned on by the way Sylvain looked right now with dilated pupils, a flushed face and his tongue sticking out just a bit as he caught his breath he might have thrown something teasing at him. But by the goddess this man was fucking beautiful.

And he was just for Felix.

Felix grabbed Sylvain by the collar of his shirt and began kissing him again, loving the weak moan that came from Sylvain and the way his hands flinched before his fingers clenched at the twisted fabric of Felix's shirt.

It didn't take much before they both felt themselves beginning to harden against each other. Sylvain's hands drifted back down and grasped at Felix's ass just before Felix gave an experimental roll of his hips that cause them both to gasp and break apart from the kiss.

"H-Holy shit Fe."

Felix simply closed his eyes and threw his head back as he rolled his hips again, harder and more deliberate this time, not ashamed of the lewd moan that escaped him.

_"Fuck._"

It was hard to tell which one of them moved first, but it was only a matter of seconds and tangled limbs before Felix was beneath Sylvain on the bed, his back pressed into the sheets as Sylvain hungrily kissed Felix's lips, his hand already palming at the smaller man's crotch.

The sound Felix let out was downright sinful as he squirmed under Sylvain's touch desperately. He was more sensitive and needy than he had been in a long time, which made sense since it had been so long since they'd been able to do anything like this.

Felix moved to take off the blazer, which only made Sylvain's hand stop its work as he reached up to pull Felix's arms away.

"Nonononono, leave it on."

"Sylvain." 

"Pleaase?" The redhead begged.

Felix rolled his eyes, "First the thigh highs and now _this_? Goddess you're insatiable."

Sylvain opened his mouth to whine the second Felix resumed taking the jacket off, only for Felix to cover his mouth with the palm of his hand and fix him with a glare. “I’m just taking off my shirt idiot. I’ll put it back on, just give me a moment.”

Before Felix had the chance to pull back his hand, Sylvain smirked against his palm before pushing his tongue in between Felix’s fingers, causing the raven haired main to yelp as he yanked his hand back.

The bewildered look was definitely worth the punch to the shoulder Sylvain got as Felix’s face turned a beautiful shade of red with eyes refusing to meet Sylvain’s. 

“You’re so weird.” He mumbled under his breath as he stripped off the jacket and quickly began to unbutton his shirt.

Sylvain smirked as he leaned forward, feeling himself growing impatient as he began to attack one of Felix’s more sensitive spots on the crook of his neck with wet sloppy kisses.

Felix shuddered and his hands instinctively twisted the fabric of Sylvain's shirt as he let out a breathy moan. Sylvain swatted at his hands, but continued to work at his neck, nibbling and sucking as his large hands slowly moved up Felix's thighs.

He should have been irritated at the hand thing but Felix enjoyed the jolt of pleasure that went through him as Sylvain suddenly bit down without warning and began to suck harder in steady pulses, leaving what was sure to be a stupidly obvious mark that he'd have to tell him off for later.

Sylvain's mouth came off of Felix's hot skin with a pop as he licked his lips and pouted up at him through thick eyelashes that Felix refused to admit he noticed and loved whenever he looked into those captivating eyes. "Feliiiix."

"Alright, alright." Felix groaned as he rolled his eyes and slipped the blazer back on.

The grin that spread on Sylvain’s face was absolutely blinding and made Felix’s heart flutter as he watched the redhead pull his (purposely tight fitting, damn you Gautier) shirt over his head, revealing the tanned and toned body that had been littered with scars over the years, just as Felix’s had been.

Sylvain only moved off of Felix long enough to strip off the rest of his clothes. Felix moved to do the same, his fingers barely brushed against the top of his thigh highs before Sylvain swatted at his hands again.

"No, leave the thigh highs on too babe."

"At this rate you're only going to fuck me when I'm fully clothed, aren't you."

Sylvain laughed as he crawled over Felix and took ahold of his wrists before he leaned down and spoke lowly next to his ear. “Nah, while the idea is pretty hot there are certain places I’d like to be able to access.”

A shiver ran through Felix as Sylvain leaned back enough to smirk at him. Bastard.

“Get on with it already then.” Felix huffed, growing impatient as he tested the grip Sylvain had on his wrists. Not impossible to get out of, but he’d have to work for it.

Felix wasn't the only one with his work cut out for him though. He had shown Sylvain how to get him out of his pants without removing his precious fucking thigh highs but it was still tricky as all hell.

Felix hissed, half in discomfort and half in pleasure at the way his fabric tightened against his erection as Sylvain tugged at the teal clothing.

"Oops. Sorry Fe." Sylvain chuckled as he pressed an apologetic kiss to Felix's cheek.

"You have _got_ to get better at that." Felix frowned as Sylvain finished unclothing him.

"Now that we have our old rooms back I'll be sure to practice _plenty_." Sylvain grinned as his hand closed around Felix's hardening cock that had finally been freed from the confines of tight clothing.

Felix's gasp of surprise melted into a moan of pleasure as he thrusted his hips up into Sylvain's hold slowly, each movement deliberate and aimed to drag out the delicious feeling of finally being touched after so damn long.

As Sylvain collected the precum from the tip of Felix's cock and spread it over his sensitive member with skilled and stupidly _long_ fingers, Felix hummed and dragged his nails down Sylvain's chest lightly before his wrists were recaptured by Sylvain's free hand, much to his chagrin.

He wanted to touch too, but Sylvain didn't seem to be too keen on letting that happen any time soon despite the fact that once glance down was enough to confirm for Felix that Sylvain's dick felt _very_ different than the man attached to it.

"Don't be so impatient." Sylvain grinned playfully before he leaned down to press said grin to Felix's lips. "I want to drag this out a bit. I've missed you."

Felix's heart bloomed with warmth and love for the man above him. He surged up to capture Sylvain's lips with his own, fighting for dominance as he slipped his tongue into Sylvain's mouth before the redhead beat him to it, earning him the beautiful sound of Sylvain moaning as he explored the other's mouth while his hips continued to roll slowly into Sylvain's hand.

He had always been a man of actions more so than words and part of what made the pair work so well was that Sylvain knew Felix and Felix knew Sylvain. Felix could see past Sylvain's mask and could tell what he was really feeling. Sylvain knew Felix's body language and understood that sometimes the best way Felix could communicate was through action.

Felix wrapped his legs around Sylvain's hips and half pulled himself up, half pulled Sylvain down so he could trap his hand between the pressure of this cocks. Sylvain moaned at the unexpected move and Felix took that moment of weakness to wrestle his hands free and flip Sylvain so he was straddling him again.

Sylvain watched him, eyes widened in surprise and pupils dilated with lust and love as he waited in anticipation for what Felix was going to do.

Mimicking the way Sylvain had done before, Felix reached down and began to slowly pump Sylvain's cock and spreading the neglected precum that had been spilling for a while now, giving him plenty to work with. Sylvain breathed heavily as he moved under Felix. 

Felix loved watching the way the toned muscles of Sylvain's abs flexed as he did everything he could to feel more. One of the most vulnerable things Felix had discovered about Sylvain was that he was actually quite submissive and liked to be taken care of but he had _never_ shown that side of himself to any of his hookups or short term significant others.

This was something he only trusted Felix with. And Felix loved him all the more for that trust.

"You said you wanted to drag this out." Felix commented dryly with an unimpressed look as his thumb pressed into the tip of Sylvain's cock as he squeezed, causing the man beneath him to thrash under his hold and gasp.

"Yet by the way you're reacting, I doubt you'd actually last long at all…" For as much as he was borderline sadistically teasing Sylvain right now, Felix knew if he had let Sylvain keep on going earlier he probably wouldn't have lasted long either. Time as it would appear, had made them both rather needy.

"F-Felix.." Sylvain panted as his hands grasped at the pillow beneath his head.

"You said," Felix started as he pumped Sylvain painfully slowly. "That you had fantasized about having me like this."

The way Sylvain shamelessly let his eyes wander all over Felix made him want to just pounce on his dick right this second. But the man had a point, this was enjoyable.

Sylvain couldn't be more obviously turned on right now after all. Who could blame him, really?

Felix was straddling him, half naked in the best of ways as he looked down at him almost unimpressed. His flushed face matched his pink cock that protruded from him stiffly as his thighs held Sylvain's hips in place and his torso was perfectly framed by the uniform blazer. It was _better_ than anything that Sylvain had imagined.

"Fantasies often don't do reality justice." Sylvain admitted as he swallowed and watched Felix intently. "This is definitely one of those cases."

"Is that so?" Felix said, his eyebrows rising a bit in surprise yet rather than feeling embarrassed, he felt a sense of empowerment at the confession.

"Then you can't exactly blame me for being curious as to _what_ exactly you pictured as you touched yourself at night like the insatiable slut you've always been."

Sylvain moaned at the insult alone. Despite Felix's rough edges he actually _very rarely_ ever used degrading language like that in the bedroom. He knew Sylvain liked it and sometimes he felt comfortable enough to do it, but the idea of insulting Sylvain so directly was just a bit much for Felix, which Sylvain totally understood. 

Because of this, the few times Felix ever let such terms roll off his tongue it always caught Sylvain off guard in the best of ways. Plus it would be a lie if Felix said he didn't like the way it made Sylvain react.

"I.." Sylvain started as he suddenly felt his mouth go dry as his cock twitched in Felix's firm grip. "I would picture me fucking you… I'd think about how you'd look under me."

Felix hummed as he removed his hand from Sylvain's cock, drifting below to massage at his balls, earning a gasp from Sylvain.

"Go on."

It took Sylvain a moment to remember how to use his words before he choked out, "I wanted- _f-fuck _I wanted to make you a mess and leave marks all over you so everyone would know you were mine. I liked the idea of you in my jacket because then everyone would know you were mine."

Sylvain almost sobbed when Felix completely removed his hands from him. He let Felix take one of his hands and guide it to his chest with a smirk on his lips.

"Then what are you waiting for? Do it."

Sylvain didn't need to be told twice as he flipped them over so he was above Felix again, attacking his neck and chest with his mouth and leaving blooming bruises with each suck and bite.

Felix whined as he squirmed under Sylvain, completely pinned down and trapped under the larger man's body. While Sylvain kept at it, Felix pulled an arm out from underneath him and began to suck on his own fingers, tongue rolling over them as he slickened them with his saliva.

Sylvain only pulled back to watch once he realized what Felix was doing. By the time that occurred though, Felix had already inserted a finger in himself and began pumping and curling it with practiced precision.

Knowing Sylvain would whine, Felix cut him off by saying, "I'm doing it because it's faster this way and as much as I'm loving this, I'm pretty ready for you to stick your dick in me if you are."

Sylvain shuddered and nodded wordlessly as his hand reached down to stroke at his own straining cock.

Felix smirked and let his head fall back with an open mouthed gasp as he slipped in a second finger and began scissoring his fingers. He'd always been really good at this, not just to himself but he'd literally blown Sylvain's mind with those fingers on more than one occasion.

By the third finger, they were both desperate to get things moving. Felix had expected Sylvain to fuck him once he let the other pull his hand away from his prepared hole, but instead Sylvain began to pull Felix so he was sitting up so they could leave the bed.

The frustrated whine that came from Felix was almost enough for Sylvain to change his mind and just flip over Felix so he could rail him here and now. But he still had a better idea in mind.

Sylvain pushed himself off of the bed and ignored Felix's frustration as he pulled him off of the bed as well.

Felix let himself be guided over to Sylvain's desk and it finally clicked in his head as he rolled his eyes and bent over so he had an elbow propped on the surface of the desk, his fingers curled around the edge as he huffed and looked back at Sylvain whose hands were already on Felix's ass in an instant.

"Fucking _fuck me already._"

The sight of Felix like this was something Sylvain desperately wanted to commit to memory. Face flushed and hair completely disheveled, strands sticking to his sweat slicked skin. _In his fucking school jacket_ with his exposed ass in the air, perfectly framed by his signature thigh highs and the old blazer.

Sylvain's fingers dug into the flesh of Felix's ass per command as he aligned himself and sheathed his dick inside of Felix, causing them both to moan shamelessly at the feeling.

Felix whined as his grip on the desk tightened and he pressed back against Sylvain. "Oh my fucking goddess, Sylvain. _Move._ I need you to-"

A broken gasp forced itself out of Felix as Sylvain pulled out just enough to the point of only the head of his cock was still in Felix before he slammed back into him. It wasn't the hardest he'd gone but it was enough to make Felix see stars for a moment while Sylvain worked up a building rhythm quickly.

Felix was practically sobbing by the time Sylvain's hand wrapped around his weeping cock and began to pump in time with his hips snapping forward, hitting the spot he knew would absolutely destroy Felix as often as he could.

Incoherent babbling was all Felix was capable of as he went slack against the desk, drooling shamelessly while his hands desperately grasped for purchase. A mix of please, harder, cursing and Sylvain's name were scrambled and on repeat as the only things he could remotely focus on was the tightening coil of his nearing climax and the lewd sounds of flesh slapping against flesh as Sylvain pressed kisses to Felix's back.

"B-Babe I'm gonna-"

Sylvain was the one who started to give warning, but it was Felix who let out a broken cry as he fell apart against Sylvain as his vision was blinded with white. That was exactly enough to bring Sylvain over the edge as he pumped into Felix one more time before spilling into him, groaning at how amazing the spasming muscles around him felt as they both climaxed harder than they had in goddess knows how long.

For a minute the two of them just stayed there, completely boneless and panting as Sylvain kept himself up by putting a shaky hand on the desk while Felix barely hung onto the piece of furniture at all.

Luckily it wasn't too far from the bed, so once Sylvain could feel his legs again he gently pulled Felix off of the desk so they could collapse and be at least _comfortable _sweat and cum covered messes instead of the alternative.

Sylvain let his head roll to the side lazily as he reached up to brush some of the hair out of Felix's face with a loving smile.

"You're so beautiful."

Felix scoffed, yet still leaned into the touch as he let his eyes close. "And you're so weird."

"I think the word you're looking for is _charming."_ Sylvain laughed.

"Whatever you say." Felix said, the ghost of a smirk on his lips.

The two of them lay in the comfortable silence like that for a while, Felix eventually rolling over so he could cuddle into Sylvain's side once he'd cooled down enough. 

Sylvain had his arm wrapped around Felix and was running his fingers through his lover's dark, silky locks when Felix squeezed a bit tighter.

"I love you."

So much had happened and Felix had lost so much. Sylvain had too. This may not have been the life they expected to lead but Felix wouldn't want things to be any other way. Not if it meant he couldn't lay here peacefully with Sylvain always by his side.

Sylvain pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I love you too Lix. Forever and always."

Forever. After the war, Felix could actually see himself getting quite used to that.


End file.
